Peter Parker: Spider-Man
'''Peter Parker: Spider-Man '''is an fan-fictional series created by Billy2009, based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko. Synopsis Young intelligence and shy high school student Peter Parker become a spider-based vigilante know as Spider-Man as he struggle of battling against potential threats and dealing with his high school life. Characters Main Character(s) * Peter Parker/Spider-Man - A shy and intelligent high school bookworm who gain spider-based abilities and become a vigilante. Recurring Characters * Aunt May Parker - * Mary Jane "MJ" Watson - * Harold "Harry" Osborn - * Gwendolyn "Gwen" Stacy/Spider-Girl - * Eugene "Flash" Thompson - * Kennith "Kenny" "King" Kong - * Elizabeth "Liz" Allen - * Randall "Randy" Robertson - * Sally Arvil - * Gloria "Glory" Grant - * Dr. Curtis "Curt" Connors - * Dr. Martha Connors - * Billy Connors - * John "J" Jonah Jameson - * Joseph "Robert" Robertson - * Elizabeth "Betty" Brant - * John Jameson - * Benjamin "Ben" Urich - * Philip "Phil" Urich - * Donald Menken - * Lance Bannon - * Aunt Anna Watson - * Captain George Stacy - * Officer Jean DeWolff - * Officer Yuriko "Yuri" Watanabe - * Emily Osborn - * Bernadette Houseman - * Debra "Deb" Whitman - * Edward "Ned" Leeds - * Dr. Ashley Kafka - * Carlie Cooper - * Sha Shan Nyugen - * Lance Bannon - * Nathan Lubensky - * Uncle Benjamin "Ben" Parker - * Benjamin "Ben" Reilly/Scarlet Spider - * Max Modell - * Anna Marie Marconi - * Grady Scraps - * Sajani Jaffrey - * Madame Web - * Robert Farrell/Rocket Racer - * Oliver "Ollie" Onsick/Steel Spider - * Felicia Hardy/Black Cat - * Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid - * Jefferson Davis - * Rio Morales - * Tyrone "Ty" Johnson/Cloak - * Tandy Bowen/Dagger - * Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman - Villains * Norman Osborn/Green Goblin - * Dr. Otivia "Liv" Octavius/Dr. Octopus - * Edward "Eddie" Brock, Jr./Venom - * Aleksei Systevich/"Alexander "Alex" O'Hirn"/Rhino - * Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter - * Quentin Beck/Mysterio - * Adrian Toomes/Vulture - * Maxwell "Max" Dillon/Electro - * Flint Marko/Sandman - * Lizard - * Wilson Fisk/Kingpin - * Living Brain - * MacDonald "Mac" Gargan/Scorpion - * Enforcers - consisting of: ** Jackson Brice/Montana - ** Danielle "Dani" Brito/Fancy Dani - ** Raymond Bloch/Ox - * Joseph Hammerstein/Hammerhead - * Lonnie Lincoln/Tombstone - * Siliva Manfredi/Silvermane - * Martin Li/Mr. Negative - ** Inner Demons - * Janice Lincoln/Beetle - * Frederick "Fred" Myers/Boomerang - * Morrison "Morris" Bench/Hydro-Man - * Herman Schultz/Shocker - * Maxwell Markham/Grizzly - * Dr. Jonathon Ohnn/Spot - * Screwball - * Lorina Dodson/White Rabbit - ** Hippo - ** Panda-Mania - * Dr. Miles Warren/Jackal - ** Kaine - ** Doppelganger - ** Spidercide - ** Tarantula - ** Carrion - * Cletus Kasady/Carnage - * Man-Wolf - * Dmitri Smerydakov/Chameleon - * Roderick Kingsley/Hobgoblin - * Edward Whelan/Vermin - * Alistair Smythe/Spider-Slayer - ** Spencer Smythe - * Frank Oliver/Kangaroo - * Jackson Wheele/Big Wheele - * Nick Lewis/Crime Master - * Mark Raxton/Molten Man - * Richard Deacon/Human Fly - * Overdrive - * Dr. Vincent Stanford/Stegron - * Petra von Meyer/Swarm - * Steven Hudak/Scorcher - Chapters Differences * Trivia * Category:Billy2009 Category:Spider-Man Category:Spider-man Category:Fanfiction